This invention relates to a separate-type air conditioner whose outdoor machine includes a signal line connected portion for receiving ON/OFF signals of its compressor, and more particularly, to a outdoor machine drive control unit in the air conditioner for power-controlling and driving its compressor in response to ON/OFF signals from its indoor machine.
Separate-type air conditioners made up of an outdoor machine and an indoor machine involve ones of a so-called general heat-pump system in which a compressor constant in rotational speed is controlled in ON/OFF motion in response to the air-conditioning load, and ones of a so-called inverter system in which the compressor is controlled in power in response to the air-conditioning load. Among them, the inverter system has advantages in saving energy, enabling stepless, highly responsive speed control, enabling adjustment of the speed of a general-purpose motor without the need for any auxiliary device, requiring only a small start current for the motor, and so forth.
Then, there was an attempt to remodel a general heat-pump-type air conditioner to an inverter-type air conditioner.
However, due to a large difference in control method between them, remodeling was not easy. Structure of a general heat-pump-type air conditioner the invention is directed to will be explained below in detail, clarifying differences from an inverter-type air conditioner.
FIG. 17 is a diagram of a control circuit of a general heat-pump-type air conditioner. In the air conditioner, an outdoor machine 1 and an indoor machine 2 are connected by a plurality of crossover lines 3. The indoor machine 1 includes a power source connector terminal 11 and an indoor-side connector terminal 13. The power source connector terminal 11 includes power source line connectors L, N and a grounding line connector E. The indoor-side connector terminal 13 includes a power source line connector N, first signal line connector for transmitting ON/OF signals for the compressor, second signal line connector for transmitting ON/OFF signals for an outdoor fan, third signal line connector for transmitting ON/OFF signals to switch a four-way valve to the cooling side or the heating side, and grounding line connector E.
The power source line connector N of the power source connector terminal 11 is directly connected to the power source line connector N of the indoor-side connector terminal 13. The power source line connector L of the power source connector terminal 11 is connected to the first, second and third signal line connectors of the indoor-side connector terminal 13 via a relay contact 18a for the compressor, relay contact 18B for the outdoor fan and relay contact 18C for the four-way valve, which constitute an indoor controller 12. The indoor controller 12 includes a microcomputer unit (hereinafter abbreviated MCU) 14, and it is configured to control an indoor fan 15 and to control ON/OFF states of the relay contacts 18A, 18B and 18C in accordance with the room temperature detected by a temperature sensor 16, temperature of an indoor heat exchanger detected by a temperature sensor 17, and so on.
On the other hand, the outdoor machine 2 includes a compressor 22 connected to the outdoor-side connector terminal 21, outdoor fan 23 and four-way valve 25. The outdoor-side connector terminal 21 includes a power source line connector N, first signal line connector for receiving ON/OFF signals for the compressor, second signal line connector for receiving ON/OFF signal for the outdoor fan, third signal line connector for receiving ON/OFF signals to switch the four-way valve to the cooling side or the heating side, and grounding line connector E, which are connected to corresponding connectors in the indoor-side connector terminal 13 by a plurality of lines.
In the outdoor machine 2, one end of the compressor 22 is connected to the first signal line connector, and the other end there of is connected to the power source line connector N. Further, a phase-advance coil terminal is connected to the power source line connector N via a phase-advance capacitor. One end of the outdoor fan 23 is connected to the second signal line connector, and the other end there of is connected to the power source line connector N. Further, a phase-advance coil terminal is connected to the power source line connector N via a phase-advance capacitor 24. One end of the four-way valve 25 is connected to the third signal line connector, and the other end thereof is connected to the power source line connector N.
In the above-explained structure, MCU 14 forming the indoor controller 12 controls the indoor fan 15 to drive or stop it in accordance with a drive mode instructed from outside, temperatures detected by the temperature sensors 16, 17, and so on, and controls ON/OFF conditions of the relay contacts 18A, 18B and 18C. Its ON/OFF signals are transmitted to the outdoor machine 2 via the crossover lines 3. Thereby, driving or stopping the compressor 22, driving or stopping the outdoor fan 23 and energizing or deenergizing the four-way valve 25 are controlled to effect known heating operation, cooling operation or defrosting operation.
In contrast, an inverter-type air conditioner, the present invention is not directed to, is roughly explained below, omitting illustration thereof in a drawing.
An instruction from a remoter controller and a signal from a temperature sensor are arithmetically processed by MCU forming a indoor controller, and driving materials except for the ventilation amount of the indoor fan are transmitted in form of a serial signal to the outdoor machine via crossover lines. A source voltage supplied to the outdoor machine is converted into a direct current by a converter generically named an inverter device, and becomes a pseudo three-phase alternating current in the inverter portion. The serial signal supplied from the indoor controller as the drive instruction signal is decoded in content by MCU forming the outdoor controller, and mixed and operated with information from sensors of the outdoor machine. Then, a decided actual drive frequency signal is supplied as a drive signal to the inverter portion. the inverter portion switches a transistor module with the drive signal, and outputs it as a pseudo three-phase alternating current to the compressor.
As explained above, the general heat-pump-type air conditioner and the inverter-type air conditioner are different in indoor machine from the viewpoint of structure and way of signal processing, also in outdoor machine, and also in transmitted signal. Therefore, it has been considered difficult as a system to remodel a general heat-pump-type air conditioner to have functions of an inverter-type air conditioner.
The invention has been made taking these circumstances into consideration, and its object lies in providing a outdoor machine drive control unit in an air conditioner, which makes it possible to construct an inverter-type air conditioner by using a general heat-pump-type indoor machine unchanged and merely mounting it in the outdoor machine.
Disclosure of Invention
An outdoor machine drive control unit for an air conditioner according to the invention is characterized in an outdoor machine drive control unit for an air conditioner of a separate type having a signal line connector provided in an outdoor machine to receive an ON/OFF signal for a compressor exclusively, comprising: an inverter device for supplying the compressor with power variable in frequency; and a control device for controlling the inverter device to gradually increase the number of revolutions of the compressor when the ON/OFF signal for the compressor received through the signal line connector changes from the OFF condition to the ON condition.
Further, an outdoor machine drive control unit for an air conditioner according to the invention is characterized in an outdoor machine drive control unit for an air conditioner of a separate type having a signal line connector provided in an outdoor machine to receive an ON/OFF signal for a compressor exclusively, comprising: an inverter device for supplying the compressor with power variable in frequency; and a control device for controlling the inverter device to increase the number of revolutions of the compressor to a preset number of revolutions when the ON/OFF signal for the compressor received through the signal line connector changes from the OFF condition to the ON condition.
In case of these outdoor machine drive control units in air conditioners, the control device may control the inverter device so as to gradually decrease the number of revolutions of the compressor when ON/OFF signals for the compressor change from the ON condition to the OFF condition.
Alternatively, the control device may control the inverter device so as to decrease the number of revolutions of the compressor to a minimum number of revolutions lower than a preset number of revolutions by a predetermined value when ON/OFF signals for the compressor change from the ON condition to the OFF condition.
When decreasing the number of revolutions of the compressor to the minimum number of revolutions, the control device Additionally, the control device decrease the number of revolutions gradually.
An outdoor machine drive control unit for an air conditioner according to the invention is characterized in an outdoor machine drive control unit for an air conditioner of a separate type having a signal line connector provided in an outdoor machine to receive an ON/OFF signal for a compressor exclusively, comprising: an inverter device for supplying the compressor with power variable in frequency; and a control device including a timer means for cumulatively counting the duration of time of the ON condition after the ON/OFF signal for the compressor changes from the OFF condition to the ON condition so as to increase or decrease the number of revolutions of the compressor depending on the length of the duration of time of the ON condition.
With the structure summarized above, it is possible to construct an inverter-type air conditioner by using a general heat-pump-type indoor machine unchanged and merely mounting it in the outdoor machine.
An outdoor machine drive control unit for an air conditioner according to the invention is characterized in an outdoor machine drive control unit for an air conditioner of a separate type having a signal line connector provided in an outdoor machine to receive an ON/OFF signal for a compressor exclusively, comprising: an inverter device for supplying said compressor with power variable in frequency; and a control device including a timer means for cumulatively counting the duration of time of the OFF condition since said ON/OFF signal for the compressor changes from the OFF condition to the ON condition until returning to the ON condition, so as to increase or decrease the number of revolutions of said compressor after returning to the ON condition, depending on the length of said duration of time of the OFF condition.
In this case, the control device may control the inverter device so as to increase the number of revolutions of the compressor when the duration of time of the OFF state exceeds a preset value. A plurality of such preset values different in value may be determined.
With the structure summarized above, in addition to the effect that an inverter-type air conditioner can be made by using a general heat-pump-type indoor machine unchanged and merely mounting it in the outdoor machine, also obtained are the effects that the air conditioner can be started in a frequency meeting the desired power and intermittent driving can be prevented.
An outdoor machine drive control unit for an air conditioner according to the invention is characterized in an outdoor machine drive control unit for an air conditioner of a separate type having a signal line connector provided in an outdoor machine to receive an ON/OFF signal for a compressor exclusively, comprising: an inverter device for supplying the compressor with power variable in frequency; a temperature sensor for detecting temperature of a refrigeration cycle component provided in the outdoor machine; and a control device for controlling the inverter device to increase or decrease the number of revolutions of the compressor in response to the temperature of the refrigeration cycle component detected by the temperature sensor when the ON/OFF signal for the compressor exhibits the ON condition.
In this case, the control device may control the inverter device to reduce the difference between the detected temperature of the cooling cycle member and the preset reference temperature.
With the construction summarized above, it is possible to construct an inverter-type air conditioner by using a general heat-pump-type indoor machine unchanged and merely mounting it in the outdoor machine.
An outdoor machine drive control unit for an air conditioner according to the invention is characterized in an outdoor machine drive control unit for an air conditioner of a separate type having a first signal line connector for receiving an ON/OFF signal for a compressor exclusively, a second signal line connector for receiving an ON/OFF signal for an outdoor fan exclusively, and a third signal line connector for receiving an ON/OFF signal for switching a four-way valve to a cooling side or a heating side exclusively, which are provided in an outdoor machine, comprising: an inverter device for supplying the compressor with power variable in frequency; and a control device including a microcomputer for controlling output frequency of the inverter device, driving or stopping of the outdoor fan and switching of the four-way valve in response to a combination of ON/OFF conditions of the ON/OFF signals received by the first, second and third signal line connectors.
In this case, when the ON/OFF signal of the compressor is ON, the ON/OFF signal of the outdoor fan is ON, and the ON/OFF signal of the four-way valve changes from the heating side to the cooling side, the control device may control the inverter device to increase the number of revolutions of the compressor to a preset number of revolutions for the defrosting drive mode.
Additionally, after the control device increases the number of revolutions of the compressor to the preset number of revolutions for the defrosting drive mode, when the ON/OFF signal of the compressor is ON and the ON/OFF signal of the four-way valve returns in status to the cooling side to the heating side, the control device may control the inverter to drive for a predetermined time under a number of revolutions lower than its number of revolutions before the four-way valve changes from the heating side to the cooling side, and to switch the four-way valve from the cooling side to the heating side after driving the compressor under the lower number f revolutions for the predetermined time.
With the structure summarized above, it is possible to construct an inverter-type air conditioner by using a general heat-pump-type indoor machine unchanged and mounting it in an outdoor machine and to drive in the defrosting mode similarly to an existing inverter-type air conditioner.
Moreover, the control device may include a first microcomputer for controlling the inverter device exclusively, and a second computer connected to the first, second and third signal line connectors to transmit control signals to a four-way valve driving device, an outdoor fan driving device and the first microcomputer in accordance with ON/OFF signal received through the signal line connectors.
This structure additionally provides the effect that the major component can be assembled in two divisional parts to make it much easier to mount it in any of various kinds of outdoor machines different in size and configuration.
An outdoor machine drive control unit for an air conditioner according to the invention is characterized in an outdoor machine drive control unit for an air conditioner of a separate type having a first signal line connector for receiving an ON/OFF signal for a compressor exclusively, a second signal line connector for receiving an ON/OFF signal indicating whether the difference of the room temperature from a preset temperature is larger than a predetermined value or not, and a third signal line connector for receiving an ON/OFF signal for switching a four-way valve to a cooling side or a heating side exclusively, which are provided in an outdoor machine, comprising: an inverter device for supplying the compressor with power variable in frequency; and a control device including a microcomputer for controlling driving or stopping of the outdoor fan, switching of the four-way valve and the inverter device in response to a combination of ON/OFF conditions of the signals received by the first, second and third signal line connectors.
In this case, the control device may decrease the number of revolutions of the compressor by a predetermined value when it is detected from the ON or OFF condition of the signal through the second signal line connector that the difference of the room temperature from the preset temperature is not larger than the predetermined value.
Additionally, the control device may decrease the number of revolutions of the compressor by a predetermined value when it is detected from the ON or OFF condition of the signal through the second signal line connector that the difference of the room temperature from the preset temperature is not larger than the predetermined value, and may thereafter increase the number of revolutions of the compressor by a predetermined value when it is detected from the ON or OFF condition of the signal through the second signal line connector that the difference of the room temperature from the preset temperature is larger than the predetermined value.
Alternatively, the control device may decrease the number of revolutions of the compressor by a first predetermined value when it is detected from the ON or OFF condition of the signal through the second signal line connector that the difference of the room temperature from the preset temperature is not larger than the predetermined value, and may thereafter increase the number of revolutions of the compressor by a second predetermined value smaller than the first predetermined value when it is detected from the ON or OFF condition of the signal through the second signal line connector that the difference of the room temperature from the preset temperature is larger than the predetermined value.
With this arrangement, it is possible to construct a inverter-type air conditioner by using a general heat-pump-type indoor machine unchanged and mounting it in an outdoor.
The outdoor machine may include a plurality of sets of signal line connectors, each set including the first, second and third signal line connectors, and the control device controls output frequency of the inverter device, driving or stopping of the outdoor fan and switching of the four-way valve in response to a combination of ON/OFF conditions of the ON/OFF signals through the first, second and third signal line connectors.
With this arrangement, it is possible to construct a inverter-type air conditioner by using a general heat-pump-type indoor machine unchanged it is and mounting it in an outdoor and to reduce changes in room temperature.
In the outdoor machine control unit in an air conditioner, the control device may include a power converter means for converting an a.c. voltage from an a.c. power source into a d.c. voltage, a reactor connected in series to one end of the power converter means nearer to the a.c. power source, and a short-circuiting means for short-circuiting the a.c. power source near a zero cross point of an a.c. voltage waveform via the reactor for a predetermined period.
This structure also provides the effect of improving the source power factor.
Alternatively, in the outdoor machine control unit in an air conditioner, the control device may include a power converter means for converting an a.c. voltage from an a.c. power source into a d.c. voltage, a reactor connected in series to one end of the power converter means nearer to the a.c. power source, and a short-circuiting means for short-circuiting the a.c. power source near a zero cross point of an a.c. voltage waveform via the reactor for a first predetermined period and immediately thereafter short-circuiting same for a second predetermined period shorter than the first predetermined period.
This structure also provides the effect of preventing generation of unpleasant noise caused by short-circuiting a reactor to improve the source power factor.